metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Eri Kasamoto
Eri Kasamoto (笠本 英里,'' Kasamoto Eri'') is one of the protagonists in the Metal Slug series. Character Summary "You live then you die - all alone..." - Eri's pet phrase. An orphan who was abandoned in front of a church, her earliest memory is escaping the church and becoming the leader of a street gang. Her leadership skills were discovered by the Government Forces Intelligence Agency, who gave her special training as a spy. Eri, however, found assassination and subterfuge missions to be heavily distasteful, so she applied to be transferred to S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S., of which she was specially granted considering her ability and deeds. In the Second Uprising, she showed exemplary performance in suppression operations and stopped Morden's Army from executing the uprising. She was promoted to staff sergeant. Eri is also known as the "Memphis Bomb Princess" due to her extensive use of grenades. This is shown in her MSA infobox and a conversation with El Dorado. Skills In Metal Slug 6 and Metal Slug 7, Eri is skilled in using grenades. She can aim her throws, not to mention her grenades cause more damage and she picks more grenade ammo. Appearance Eri has blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a green bandanna on her head, a green vest with a white T-shirt/tank top underneath, wrist bracelets (sometimes gloves), dark green short shorts held by a belt with a silver buckle, knee pads, socks and a pair of army boots. Trivia * Spelling her name backwards (in Hiragana) people will get the name of a famous Japanese pop star Rie Tomosaka. * Nadia, Leona and, to an extent, Tyra are sprite edits of Eri, as all four share similar animations. * Both she and Fiolina Germi were the first women to be introduced in the heroes team in Metal Slug 2 (formerly composed only by the males Marco and Tarma). * Eri's ability to change the direction of the bombs she throws is quite unique as this has been requested by fans since after the debut of the Metal Slug series. Gallery File:Eri-MS2.jpg|'Eri in Metal Slug 2' File:Eri-MSX.jpg|'Eri in Metal Slug X' eri ms3.jpg|'Eri in Metal Slug 3' Eri & Fio Artwork.jpg|'Eri and Fio on the battlefield' Eri & Fio Swimsuit Artwork.jpg|'Designs for Eri and Fio for underwater missions' Eri & Slugnoid Artwork.jpg|'Eri inside the Slugnoid' Eri Posing Artwork.jpg Eri Full Body Artwork.jpg Eri Full Body 2 Artwork.jpg Eri & Mummies Artwork.jpg Eri & Fio Swimsuit Beach Artwork.jpg|'Eri and Fio on the beach' Eri Swimsuit Artwork.jpg|'Eri in a swimsuit' Eri & Fio Chibi Artwork.jpg|'Eri and Fio posing' Eri & Fio 2 Artwork.jpg|'Eri and Fio taking a photo' Eri's Equipment Artwork.jpg|'Eri's equipment' File:Fat_Player_Artwork.jpg|'Fat versions of Eri and Fio' Eri Pow Gun Artwork.jpg|'Eri wielding a modified SMG' File:Eri-MS5.jpg|'Eri in Metal Slug 5' File:EriMS6.jpg|'Eri in Metal Slug 6' File:Eri-MSA.png|'Eri card from Metal Slug Advance' Card_072_MSAdvance.png|Eri's card description in Metal Slug Advance File:Eri-MS3D.jpg|'Eri in Metal Slug 3D' File:EriCardNGP.png|'Eri cards from SNK Vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash' File:EriCardDS.png|'Eri card from SNK Vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS' File:Eri-TypeA.png|'Eri in Metal Slug Type-A' File:Eri-MSZ.jpg|'Eri in Metal Slug Zero' Eri_MSSV001.jpg|'Eri's infobox from Metal Slug SV-001' File:EriMS3P.png|'Eri in Metal Slug 3 (Pachinko)' ms_slot2.png|'Eri in Smart Phone' MSD_-_Eri_Kasamoto.png|'Eri in Metal Slug Defense' Eri_Kasamoto_Character_Select_MSlug_2X.png|'Eri Kasamoto in character select screen of Metal Slug 2, Metal Slug X, and Metal Slug 3' zombie eri.jpg|'Zombie Eri' Unit_illust_297.png|'Everlasting Summer Eri in Metal Slug Attack' Unit_illust_409.png|'Christmas Eri in Metal Slug Attack' Unit_illust_521.png|'Super Devil Eri in Metal Slug Attack' Eri-MSXXOL.png|'Eri in Metal Slug XX Online' File:Fat_Player_Artwork.jpg|'Fat versions of Eri and Fio' Eri_MS_Pachinko.jpg|'Eri in Metal Slug SV-001' Category:Female characters